


Armor Checks

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Checking over armor, Gen, Introspection, One Shot, small moments in canon, the Warden and Zev are on friendly terms in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* Because somehow they had to have come up with the means and at least more than one way to make the Warden armor fit a Dwarf Warden perfectly after its last wearer had been a human female. Other than going to the obvious armor guys in Denerim.</p><p>* Now I personally have nothing against Alistair; really I love the guy and he's like the one of the easiest to romance in that game sometimes I swear. HOWEVER this particular Lady Aeducan however has no need for what Alistair wants and makes no time for bed play of any sort when there's a war for the world happening.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Armor Checks

**Author's Note:**

> * Because somehow they had to have come up with the means and at least more than one way to make the Warden armor fit a Dwarf Warden perfectly after its last wearer had been a human female. Other than going to the obvious armor guys in Denerim.
> 
> * Now I personally have nothing against Alistair; really I love the guy and he's like the one of the easiest to romance in that game sometimes I swear. HOWEVER this particular Lady Aeducan however has no need for what Alistair wants and makes no time for bed play of any sort when there's a war for the world happening.

They returned to the camp after the successful mission that had taken them to the Warden’s Keep. It had been a strange though tiring mission that led them to getting the armor of the old Warden Commander. 

Personally she had enjoyed the change in scenery especially after the mission that they had taken to Ostagar. The sight of where she had first witnessed humans do battle against the Darkspawn and fail to hold the hoard back.

Of course while she sits near the armor she pokes at the armor that they had brought back with them, she is not surprised that the armor is so obviously made for humans. And not at all anything like Dwarven made armors or the beautiful armor that her grandmother had once worn.

Someone sits next to her as she snorts softly at the armor.

“What are you thinking, little dagger?”

Her lip curls slightly at the amused tone in the Antivan Elf’s voice.

“Wondering if it would be a good idea to ask one of our esteemed Mages, if they would mind magicking this armor set to my size.”

There’s a soft chuckle.

“You won’t be giving that armour to Leliana, the resident Qunari or the ever annoying Song boy? Who appears to be coming this way again.”

She shakes her head as she frowns lightly.

“By the Stone, he never seems to learn. And no. This is Warden armor that I plan to wear when the time comes. The Song boy has the armor of that dead King we found at Ostagar.”

She tilts her head towards him.

“Distract him for the night and I’ll make sure that we stop in at certain establishment or two on our small city visit.”

He laughs at her words and she hears the grin in his voice.

“Done. You know me so well, little dagger.”


End file.
